poems
by misstresssasori
Summary: poems about random people... So far theirs Sasori, Deidara, sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Garra.
1. The boys

**A/N: So I found an old notebook with some writing in it… I still remember writing these about a year ago… So this is the first of my random poems…**

_**Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Garra.**_

Sweat and blood, pain and fear,

Other ninja disappears.

Golden haired owner of fire fox,

Artist boy with heart in box,

Dark haired avenger on evils side,

Red haired monster from witch you can't hide.

All alone with no one to hold,

The anger inside is easy to mold.

The golden one protects the sunflower **(1)**,

As dark avenger searches for power.

Artist regains his heart, for which he must repent,

Red head lives without the power one tails lent.

Will they survive the coming war?

And live to tell the tail once more?

Darkness only lasts so long,

Before the sun can sing its' song.

Gold and Red have found the light,

Artist fallows soon behind.

Avenger looks around but only darkness could find,

The soul he has trued to hide.

**A/N: (1) sunflower is Hinata in Japanese.**


	2. Tobi

Silly,

Orange, Masked,

Far too soft hearted boy,

Master mind behind the Akatsuki,

Tobi.

**A/N: It's shaped like a tree! Tobi would like it because he's a good boy!**


	3. Kakashi

Kakashi of the sharingan,

Walked into a new found dawn,

Felling that his team he failed,

"I shall kill you Sasuke" that he hailed.

**A/N: by "new found dawn" I mean the Akatsuki after Pein died and to hail is to call or summon, I men the former of the two meanings in the poem. **


	4. sakura and Sasuke

Sakura's plea to Sasuke.

I wanted to end your pain,

To be the one that kept you sane,

But you left me for the darker side,

Left me with all this pain I must hide.

Love me, leave me, love me not,

This I dreamed, wanted thought,

But if evil is your goal,

Then I must purify your soul.

I'm crying as I lift the knife,

That by my hand will end your life.

Sasuke kill me, I couldn't save you.

**A/N: No… Just don't ask.**


	5. Sasori and Deidara

Sweat soaked skin peppered by kisses.

Blue eyes bore in to crimson.

Deidara will never emit he loves Sasori. He'll let Sasori think it is meaningless sex. Yet every time Sasori brings him to a climax he cries out his secret. Sasori thinks it a reaction to the pleaser. Deidara won't correct him. He'll never tell the truth. Only after Sasori has drifted to sleep does Deidara dare whisper his sin.

A secret whispered in the night.

Blue eyes sadden believing he can never tell.

Crimson eyes maybe closed but he still hears.

Sasori knows Deidara's secret, and rejoices.

Deidara pretends it means nothing and Sasori pretends not to know. Deidara would gladly kill for him and Sasori would gladly die for him. They may pretend all they like because they both now the truth.

Tangled locks mixed together,

Gold and red.

Blue eyes meet crimson.

Forbidden words are finally spoken,

And returned.

"I love you, Danna."

"I love you to, Deidara."


	6. Lost in dream land Sakura

Sakura's thoughts on Inner Sakura.

The darkness flows around me,

Promising to set me free.

Holding me close, holding me dear,

Making me want to disappear.

It'll swallow me up,

And eat me for sup'

Because the darkness is here,

Right in the mirror.

She'll smile at me,

For the world to see,

There has been no joy for awhile,

In that cold, cruel smile.

Doesn't she realize?

The cross around her trough, with is stylized,

Can not save her sinners scarlet soul,

As the devils bells begin to toll.

How can she feel no pain or fear?

As her flesh, the flames of hell sear?

And where is that scarlet taint,

The look of witch made me want to faint?

I probably should relax,

As my emotions have reached there max.

For I should have realized that the demon in the mirror,

Did not up and suddenly appear,

But in truth she is the part of me,

I should have kept under lock and key.


	7. Naruto and Hinata

**The host and the sunflower.**

She is cold fire,

His only desire.

The one he wants to kiss,

The one he will miss.

He is the sun,

Her only one.

The one she would die for,

The one she will love forever more.

They are immortals in there comrades' eyes,

But impossible to survive if the other one dies.

For each other they'd fight,

Through day and then night,

Forever together,

They are always in each others sight.


	8. The last poem

I will always miss you,

So as I kill us I will kiss you.

Don't hate me as I hold you,

It's as I always told you.

As your life bleeds across the sand,

Us this knife to end me by your hand


End file.
